Down to Earth
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: A fluffy little one-shot with XalLex.


**A/N: Just some fluffy little XalLex and some Zemyx.** **A/U Oh, and possibly some horrible OOC-ness.**

_Lexaeus's POV_

I was nervous, to say the least. He was finally going on a date with Xaldin, his long time crush. "Calm down Lex! Everything is going to turn out alright!" My younger brother, Zexion, told me. "But what if he doesn't show! What if we're going to a formal outing!" I said, referring to my casual wear, long, slightly baggy blue jeans and a plain brown shirt. "Lexaeus, shut the hell up with the what ifs!" Zexion told me, throwing his ever-present book at my head. I rubbed my head, damn he has a hard throw. "Thanks Zex, I needed that." He nodded, and took back his book. "I'll be at Demyx's until tomorrow, do as you please, but don't go into my room," Zexion said. Demyx was Zexion's boyfriend of two years and still going strong. "Alright then, try _not_ to wake up Mrs. Nocturne this time, I got a call last time, as you two know for being loud, very, very loud," I said. Zexion blushed and said, "I would say the same to you, but, well, this is like your first date in what, a year or so, and the others just left with a 'let's just be friends thing.'" I was about to say something, when I heard the doorbell ring. Zexion went to answer the door, and I heard him said, "Ahh, Xaldin, hello. Come in, Lexaeus is right over there." He turned to look at me and mouthed, _Go get him tiger!_

_Xaldin's POV_

Lexaeus looked, well, for lack of better words, as hot as hell. Brown suited him. "So, where are we going?" he asked. "Let's see, we're just going to the organic food place, you know, Down to Earth?" I said. He smiled then, faintly, then it gradually became bigger before he said, "I love Down to Earth! It's my favorite restaurant in all of Traverse Town!" I smiled, and said, "I didn't know you were an organic eater." He smiled sheepishly and said, "Of course! How else would I keep all this muscle by eating fatty foods?" I started twirling with my dreadlocks, trying not to imagine pictures of a sexy, naked Lexaeus on, _Ack! Stop it brain! Stop being perverted!_ "Hey, Xal, are you hot? You're blushing a bit," Lex said. "Oh, I guess I am getting a bit hot, but here we are!" I said, pointing to the restaurant.

"I must admit, the food here is better than I thought it would be," I said. I was eating and an all natural, all hand-made cheeseburger, and, it was delicious. "I know right. Zexion and I love coming here for dinner sometimes, it reminds us of our parents," Lexaeus said. Now I was confused, "What do you mean by that?" Lex quieted up, a bit of a reminder of his personality before the second semester. "Do you not want to talk about it?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, no, I trust you enough to tel you the story."

_-Flashback/Lexaeus POV-_

_ I was happy for once this week, Zexion finally asked out Demyx, and he said yes, and was coming over today. I decided we all go to Down to Earth in celebration. "Zexion, where is he?" I asked. "A few more minutes Lex, I'm sure he'll be here soon," he said, and sure enough, a few minutes later the doorbell rang and Demyx came in. "Zexy! I'm here!" Zexion looked up from his book and smiled, "Ahh, took you long enough." He started to shout sorries and he tried to explain why he was late when I piped in and said, "Enough Demyx, we're glad you could just make it." He smiled sheepishly and said, "Sooo, where's the folks?" I shook my head and called for my parents. They walked downstairs, arm in arm. My parents were also my teachers, my science and English teachers to be exact. "Did you forget anything love?" my English teacher/parent asked, in his thick British accent. "Pfft, as if!" the other said, in his Californian, surfer guy-like accent._

_ We all piled up into the car, and drove down the street to Down to Earth. Questions were asked to Demyx, and I asked who will top, which earned me a hit of the head with a book. We pulled into Down to Earth a few minutes later, like the little happy family we were. As we ordered, we started to smell smoke and soon enough, the kitchen was on fire. "Kids run!" they told us. I grabbed Zexion and Demyx, and high-tailed it out of Down to Earth, and went across the street, got out my phone, and called the fire department._

_ People ran out of the restaurant, but, I still didn't see my parents. We waited, and waited, until the fire was cleared, but no sign of them. I tried to call them, but, it said the number was out of order. We drove home in silence, save for Zexion's quiet sobs and Demyx's comforting words. I remained stone-faced, as if I was the one to keep the peace. A few days later, we got calls from the police, and we were told that our parents died in the fire, neither of us spoke a word for the rest of the day. Our uncles, Marluxia and Vexen came to watch us for the time being, or at least until we got back on out feet._

_-End Flashback-_

Xaldin was quiet, and said, "Ohh, I, I didn't know. We can leave if it brings up anything." I scoffed, "Please, that was two years ago, I was sixteen, and Zexion was only fourteen, that is long in the past." Xaldin looked up at me and said, "I see. Well, our food is down, do you want to leave?" I nodded, and paid my half of the bill(after about a minute of arguing with Xal) and went into his car. "Soo, do want to go anywhere else? Or go home?" he asked. _Should I, or no?_ I thought. "Umm, take a left at Forks and head down Paradise until you hit the dirt path," I said, making my decision. He followed the directions exactly, then asked, "Where are we exactly?" "This, Xaldin, is a path, come, follow," I said, in a mock-commanding voice. I lead him to a little cabin, situated on a hill. "This is my secret place, where I come to think, and only you and I know about it now," I explained. It wasn't too big, just a small, two-people cabin with a small stove and table with a small light bulb dangling above it. "I like it," he finally said. "Come outside, and view the skyline with me Xal," I suggested. We stepped outside to look at the stars, when, after a few minutes, Xaldin say something. "Huh?" I said, completely missing what he said. "Err...well, I-I-I j-just w-wanted to say, umm, err, I'minlovewithyou!" he finished quickly. "Slower please," I said, even though I already knew what he said. "I, I believe I'm, well, in love with you," he said. I smiled and said, "I love you too Xal." We both sighed in relief, and the next thing I knew, we were making out under the stars, but Xal, he was my only star.

**Ahh, what a sappy ending for a bit of a cruddy story. Cookies if you can guess Lexaeus and Zexion's parents! R&R please.**


End file.
